euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
And Salt the Earth Behind You/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the eighth episode of the first season of Euphoria, "And Salt the Earth Behind You". RUE: V.O. One of the benefits of showing up at the hospital in the middle of the night with a kidney infection is that the first thing they do... NURSE: Take this with a full cup of water. RUE: V.O. ...is give you something to bring down your fever and subdue the agonizing pain you're in. RUE: Is this Vicodin? NURSE: Yes. RUE: Five milligrams? NURSE: Uh, yes. RUE: V.O. I know what you're all thinking. RUE: I, um, I got my wisdom teeth taken out, like, a year ago, and they gave me Vicodin. It-- It just wasn't-- It wasn't good for me. It really, really upsets my stomach. NURSE: Oh. Okay. RUE: Yeah. I think I'll just go with plain Tylenol. NURSE: Are you sure? Kidney infections are extremely painful. RUE: I'm sure. Unless... I can't quite remember what they put me on instead. It was, like... I don't know, it sounded like a candy name. It was like, uh, like Roxi... like Roxis... NURSE: Roxicet? RUE: Yeah. Yeah, that's it. Roxicet. Yeah. I'll go with that. 7.5 milligrams. NURSE: Okay. Let me check with the doctor. RUE: Thanks. RUE: V.O. It's not a relapse if it's warranted. It's a hall pass. RUE: God, please don't get in the way. DOCTOR: According to the paperwork that your mother filled out, it appears that you have some pretty extreme substance abuse issues. So, I think you're right. We should just stick with Tylenol. RUE: (exhales) Huh. Okay, yeah. You know, if I ever come back here with cancer, I really hope you're not my doctor. DOCTOR: (laughs) RUE: Uh-huh, yeah, I'm serious. DOCTOR: (laughs) RUE: Wait. Can I-- Can I still get the Vicodin? RUE: V.O. They put me on Cipro, which is the antibiotic they give to people that are exposed to anthrax, started me on Lexapro, which is one of the few antidepressants that doesn't make me crazier. And kept me there for three days. It was actually really nice. I love hospitals. If I could spend the rest of my life in a hospital, I would. RUE: Hey. RUE: V.O. Because when you're in a hospital, you have zero responsibilities. They make sure you eat, sleep, stay hydrated, and if anything bad happens, there's always a doctor nearby. RUE: Thank you. RUE: V.O. It's also the best place to be in the event of a mass shooting, unless the gunman kills all the surgeons. The point is, I had zero anxiety. WOMAN: TV Gel enhancement, gel enhancement nails. WOMAN 2: TV What are gel enhancement nails? Fake nails? WOMAN: TV Yes, fake nails. RUE: V.O. Then at nighttime, when everyone's asleep, I close my eyes and imagine all the little beeps to be the sounds of birds, and the lukewarm air blowing through the vent to be a warm breeze. Your hospital bed can sort of feel like a poolside chair on a hot summer night in the Caribbean. Plus, Jules came to visit. JULES: Did all this happen because I left? RUE: No. JULES: You promise? RUE: Yeah, I promise. I've felt like this my whole life, Jules. Not all the time, but sometimes. You make it better, though. JULES: I'm sorry. RUE: For what? JULES: For not telling you the truth. RUE: V.O. For everyone who was calling me manic, I was, like, 92 percent correct. But something was different about Jules. JULES: Rue, you look fucking amazing. RUE: Jules, I am deeply uncomfortable right now. JULES: Listen, you look hot. And the fact that you usually dress like Seth Rogen, although you make it cute sometimes, like, it crushes my soul. RUE: I don't dress like Seth Rogen. JULES: When was the last time you didn't wear a hoodie and sweatpants? RUE: I don't know, like... now. JULES: Exactly. Which is why we're gonna finish. RUE: (grunts) JULES: It was, like, the most amazing weekend ever. I legit cannot stop thinking about it, you know. It was, like, the first time... (sniffs) I ever felt like I had a family, that wasn't my dad, or, like, you, kind of. And, oh, my God. Rue... you would die for Anna. RUE: Who's Anna? JULES: She's just, like, next level. I don't know. RUE: Did you guys, like, hook up or something? JULES: (sniffs) Yeah. It was kind of crazy. We went to the club, and the energy was, like, crazy in there. It, like, matched hers, and then I was feelin' it. And she just, like, grabbed me and sort of like, pushed me down, and like, kissed me. And... she fuckin' bit me. RUE: What do you mean she bit you? JULES: Like, when we were hooking up, she, like, fully bit me. Look. RUE: Oh. Okay. Did it, like, feel good? JULES: Yeah, it felt amazing. RUE: That's it, she just-- JULES: Has anyone ever done that to you? RUE: No. JULES: Do you want to see what it feels like? RUE: I don't know. (laughs) RUE: Ow! JULES: What? RUE: Ow! JULES: You don't like it? RUE: I don't think so. JULES: I see. RUE: But you like it. JULES: I liked it. I don't know. You've gotta meet these kids. 'Cause I swear, you would fuckin' flourish in that energy. I've never felt anything like it. There. Mm. I missed you so much. JULES: You look beautiful. RUE: Thanks. You, too. By the way, fuck Nate Jacobs. JULES: Fuck Nate Jacobs. RUE: Mm-hmm. RUE: V.O.''I know you're not supposed to say this kind of shit out loud, but if I ever had the chance I would fuckin'... '''NATE:' (screams) JULES: What a fuckin' pussy. LESLIE: Hi. I'm Leslie, Rue's mom. CROWD: Hi, Leslie. LESLIE: They asked me to write a letter about what your addiction has cost us as a family, and as I sat down last night to write it, I couldn't stop thinking about the day you were born. Holding you in my arms for the first time, looking down at you, your sweet, beautiful face... I had never felt so much love and joy in my entire life. And I thought that... what if in that moment I heard a voice, some omniscient narrator who said, "Here's what's going to happen. "Your daughter is gonna be funny, and smart, and outgoing, You'll see it instantly, from a young age." JULES: Are you guys drinking wine? LESLIE: I mean, barely. DAVID: We were waiting for you to leave so we could get into the hard stuff. RUE: That's cool. I'm not triggered or anything. Aah. (chuckles) It's a joke. LESLIE: Okay, let's take some pictures. Come on. LESLIE: "She'll be charismatic and make friends easily." LESLIE: Aw, you guys look so cute. LESLIE: "She'll be kind and sensitive. Maybe too sensitive. She won't be an easy child. She'll struggle." SUZE: Just walk in, and hold your head up high, baby. LESLIE: "And in turn, you'll struggle to understand her." SUZE: You look beautiful. LEXI: I don't know. LESLIE: "To understand what's going on inside of her head. The night terrors that can't be interrupted. The times after dinner where she'll just sit at the kitchen table and count the tiles over and over, until she hyperventilates." KAT'S MOM: Do you have a... a date? KAT: No. LESLIE: "To fight to hold her in your arms, to tell her it's okay." 'KAT: Do you think this makes me look stupid? KAT'S MOM: No, not in the least. LESLIE: "To calm down. The kicking. The screaming. The anxiety of being harmed. The transitions from day to night, from home to school, from meal to meal. Of losing her mother or father or little sister." CAL: Hey. NATALIE: You guys have such a beautiful home. MARSHA: Aw, thank you. NATE: Hi. NATALIE: Hi. NATE: You look beautiful. NATALIE: Thanks. (laughs) CAL: That's an understatement. LESLIE: "Of being alone." MARSHA: whispering Hey. I really like her. LESLIE: "The panic attacks, mood swings, confusion, disorganization." SONIA: Have fun, mija. MADDY: I will. LESLIE: "And all that rage. Not just at you, but at herself. And the tough part is..." MADDY: Aah! You want some, Cass? LESLIE: "...you'll feel as helpless to help her as she does herself." LEXI: What is it? MADDY: Gatorade and Everclear. LESLIE: "You'll make mistakes. Small ones and big ones." LEXI: Fuck it. MADDY: Fuck it. Aah. LESLIE: "You'll look for help from people who aren't helpful. Or who don't actually understand what's happening. And the guilt will never leave you." FEZCO softly Love you, Grandma. LESLIE: "But if you remain calm and patient, if you listen closely, you'll begin to understand her more." KAT'S MOM: You okay? KAT: Yeah, I'm just having an asthma thing. LESLIE: "The counting, the repetition, the need for symmetry. That if you kiss her left cheek before bed, you have to kiss her right cheek. And her forehead. Then her chin. That it's about balance, stability. The need to organize her feelings and thoughts, so... she can breathe easier." CASSIE: I feel really good about tonight. MADDY & LEXI: Really? CASSIE: Yeah. I mean... I was thinking this is the first time since the beginning of high school that I haven't, like, been in love with somebody. MADDY: Honestly, I love that for you. NATALIE: I've always, like, really been into pickup trucks. NATE: You can take your shoes off the dash. NATALIE: (scoffs) LESLIE: "And there will be moments of relief... ...in her and in you. Moments that feel so normal and calm, and rewarding that you'll find yourself praying they last forever." Even though she's only a child, and all the hard parts have yet to even come." 'KAT: Hi. MADDY: Wow. CASSIE: What if these are, like, the big moments in life? Like, my mom always talks about how high school was like this big, monumental part of her life. But I cannot imagine being 40 and looking back at this, like, "Wow." MADDY: Yeah, but that's because most people peak in high school. KAT: I definitely haven't peaked, so... LEXI: I feel like I'm not even a person yet. CASSIE: Yeah, I'm definitely at, like, 25 percent peakness. JULES: I feel like I'm at a hundred. But I can definitely get to 150. RUE: Honestly, I never thought I'd make it this far. CASSIE: What do you mean? RUE: I don't know. I just always had, like, this overwhelming anxiety that something bad would happen. MADDY: In all fairness, last summer, there were, like, three weeks where I thought you were dead. JULES: Okay, but she's been sober for, like, three months. MADDY: Weren't you in rehab, like, six months ago? RUE: Uh, yeah. (chuckles) CASSIE: Maybe people are nostalgic about high school 'cause it's, like, the last time in their life that they get to dream. After this is just bad jobs, and bills, and bad husbands. Maybe I'm generalizing, but... I don't know. Do you guys get what I mean? JULES: I don't know. I kind of feel the opposite. I feel like high school's super fucking suffocating. CASSIE: Really? JULES: Yeah. RUE: Hmm. JULES: I'll be right back. MADDY: First of all, ew. Second of all, ew. NATE: panting Just a second. MADDY: Are you, like, not hard? NATE: Not yet. Fuck. MADDY: It... It doesn't really feel like you're hard. Nate: I am. I'm... I am hard. MADDY: Nate, this isn't something you just, like, lie about. NATE: Maddy, I just got a lot of shit on my mind, okay? MADDY: Like right now? Like, during sex? NATE: Maddy, stop. MADDY: Stop what? NATE: Talking. Stop talking. Fuck. MADDY: Okay, I'm officially turned off. Just get off me. NATE: Why the fuck are we even having sex? MADDY: We weren't. NATE: You know what your fucking problem is? You can't keep your fucking mouth shut. MADDY: Yeah, and you can't keep your dick hard. NATE: Maybe the reason I can't keep my dick hard is because everyone at school is spreading these fucking rumors about me. MADDY: They're not rumors. They're facts. You literally had, like, 40 different guys' dicks in your phone. NATE: I told you not to fucking tell anyone. MADDY: Yeah, well, I told people before you told me not to tell anyone. NATE: Yeah, but you told them out of fucking context. MADDY: Really? What is the context? NATE: I'd tell you, but I don't even fucking trust you anymore. MADDY: Kind of like how you fuck me, but you're not hard anymore? NATE: Huh? Keep talking. Come on, keep fucking talking. Keep talking. Huh? MADDY: (sobs) Look, Nate, I don't mind if you're into guys. NATE: I'm not into fucking guys, Maddy. MADDY: Sexuality is a spectrum. NATE: Fuck. What the fuck are you talking about? MADDY: It's not like anyone's 100 percent straight or 100 percent gay. NATE: Oh, that is 100 percent bullshit. MADDY: (sobs) CAL: Hey, look, I don't really know you. You might be a good girl, you might not. But I do know my son. MADDY: Do you? CAL: I'm not defending him. But I do want to protect him, and what I know is this relationship you two have is not sustainable, and it's only a matter of time before it takes the both of you down. Sometimes two people in the universe who aren't meant for each other find each other. You're a beautiful girl, and a smart one. It's time to let go. MADDY: (scoffs) Your whole family is so fucking weird. ANNOUNCER 1: Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. This is the game you've all been waiting for. ANNOUNCER 2: That's right, Bart. This is the first game back for the Hawks starting QB Nate Jacobs. It could be the final game of his high school career unless he can bring home the W, and get this struggling team to regionals. ANNOUNCER 1: Speaking of struggles, he's had a lot off the field. It's been a big topic of conversation... ANNOUNCER 2: Come on, Hawks! ANNOUNCER 1: ...not only around the team, but also in this community. Here's the big question: Can he overcome this? ANNOUNCER 2: I think Nate Jacobs is gonna unify this ball club. ANNOUNCER 1: Thankfully his teammates have his back. We know the community has his back. How much of the game is he going to put on his back? REFEREE: Play! ANNOUNCER 1: Here we go. It's game time. Red, twelve. Red, twelve. Hut. CASSIE: Maddy, don't. Maddy. Don't do it. MADDY: Fuck this. Can you dance? GUY #1: Um... MADDY: Can you dance? GUY #2: Fuck, yeah. KAT: I guarantee you Maddy and Nate are gonna get married. And probably, like, divorced three times, and in some strange way, live a pretty happy life. LEXI: Yeah. CASSIE Yeah. RUE: Yeah. ANNA: text um ANNA: text Jules. ANNA: text you look so good ANNA: text and the makeup................. ANNA: text .......................an icon. ANNA: text ugh ANNA: text Wish you were here ANNA: text Drunk at winter formal ANNA: text god i miss you. ANNA: text i can't believe you're in fucking high school. RUE: Jules! Jules. What are you doing? JULES: Nothing. What are you doing? RUE: Nothing. JULES: I like the way I dressed you, but I'm worried I fucked with your gender expression. RUE: (laughs) Thank you? I feel a little stupid, so... JULES: Can I ask you a question? RUE: Yeah. JULES: Why don't you kiss me? RUE: I kiss you. JULES: No. Why don't you, like, kiss-kiss me? RUE: Um, I mean, did you want me to, like, kiss-kiss you? JULES: I want you... to wanna kiss me so bad that you don't even ask. Okay. Fuck it. Let's dance. CASSIE: I feel like love is super dark and no one ever talks about it. LEXI: Yeah, but that might be specific to their kind of love. CASSIE: Or my kind of love. think I'm gonna do everything in my power for at least, like, the next three years to not fall in love. KAT: But what if you do? CASSIE: Then intervene and fucking destroy it. KAT: Hey. ETHAN: Hey. KAT: Um, can I talk to you for a second? ETHAN: Um, yeah. What's up? KAT: Um, I just... I don't really know what else to say, and I'm so, so sorry. It's-- But that night at the carnival when you were flirting with that girl, I just... I don't know. I just had, like, this reaction, and I just, like, hated you. Whether that's fair or not, I don't know. I... But, um... I guess I just... I guess I just wanted to hurt you as much as I imagined you'd hurt me. And I know that sounds juvenile, but it's true, and I wouldn't even be saying this to you, because you're actually not like this. You're actually really kind, and you're actually really nice, and I'm just... I just... I'm so shitty, and I just wish I could go back... ETHAN: Kat, I liked you since I sat down next to you. You know, and I know that you think there's, like, zero chance that we're gonna be together forever, and, uh... I don't know. I guess, we're both juniors, so you're probably right about that. You know, I mean, like, is one of us gonna get hurt? Yeah. Probably. But I'll do my best to make sure that it's me. KAT: I'm crying. Sorry. (sniffles) ETHAN: It's okay. ETHAN: Sorry. Was that awkward? KAT: No. LEXI: (shouts indistinctly) ETHAN: Want to get the fuck out of here? KAT: Yeah. ETHAN: ETHAN: Yeah? KAT: Yeah. CASSIE: What did you say? LEXI: I started to say one thing, and then I said something else, but she knows what I meant. CASSIE: (laughs) Lexi! LEXI: (chuckles) RUE: Yo, I'll be right back, all right? JULES: Okay. LEXI: Can I ask you something? CASSIE: Yeah. LEXI: How do you decide who you wanna hook up with? CASSIE: I don't know. They usually just come to you. LEXI: Yeah, but what if they don't? CASSIE: Then go and do whoever the fuck you want. LEXI: Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna do that. CASSIE: (laughs) I love you, Lex. LEXI:'''I love you, too. '''NURSE: Cassie? CASSIE: I'm okay. SUZE: You sure? CASSIE: Yeah. SUZE: Okay. Okay. NURSE: Any history of depression? CASSIE: Um, I guess the normal amount. NURSE: But not diagnosed. CASSIE: No. NURSE: Family history of depression? CASSIE: Yeah, my mom. NURSE: Any history with drugs or alcohol? CASSIE: No, not really. NURSE: Any family history with addiction? Alcohol? Other substances? CASSIE: Yeah. My mom, with wine. And then my dad with painkillers and then, heroin and stuff. NURSE: Okay. How do you feel about being here today? CASSIE: Nervous, I guess. NURSE: Do you have any reservations about the procedure? Any second thoughts? CASSIE: No. NURSE: Come with me. ANNOUNCER 1: Welcome back. Fourth quarter. Time running down. Hawks trailing. 23 to 27, red. Here we go. It's first in ten, on the 20. A minute and a half left to go, in what is a very close game. We need a good play. REFEREE: Green 13. Hut. ANNOUNCER 1: Okay, here we go. Jacobs steps back. He's looking. He's looking-- ANNOUNCER 2: He's got a guy. He's got a guy. He throws it up! Oh! A perfect ball by Jacobs. NATE: Fuck! ANNOUNCER 2: Goes right through the hands of the receiver. Jacobs threw him a perfect ball. NATE: Hut! ANNOUNCER 2: Oh, my gosh, again! Right through the receiver's hands. NATE: Let's fucking go! Let's fucking go! ANNOUNCER 2: Bottom line, the wide receivers have got to give their QB some help tonight. RUE: Why do I feel like you're the reason Fez's house got raided? NATE: You know, sometimes, when you do illegal shit, bad things happen to you. RUE: You've never done anything illegal, Nate? NATE: You talking about your friend Jules? RUE: No, actually, I'm talking about your dad. NATE: I just want to make sure you've given it some forethought. I know over the years you've lost some brain cells. I wouldn't want you to say something you might regret. RUE: What are you gonna do? You gonna ruin my life? I fucking promise you I can do that a lot better than you can. NATE: What do you want, Rue? RUE: I want you to leave Fez alone. I want you to leave Jules alone. If you ever fuck with them again, I'll destroy your life. I'll destroy your dad's life. I'll fucking burn your whole shit to the ground. 'Cause I personally have no problem walking into any police station and telling them that Nate Jacobs's daddy likes to fuck little kids. NATE: You look very pretty tonight. Are you sure that Jules told you everything? You know what I like about her? She has these very real dreams. And I seriously think that she's going to achieve them. If you look at everyone inside, most of them are going to go on to lives these lives that aren't even fucking worth mentioning. Not Jules. What about you? RUE: Honestly, I don't really give a fuck. NATE: Yeah, I gathered that. That's probably why you're spending all your time with someone who's going to leave you and won't even remember who the fuck you are in ten years. I really meant what I said. You, uh... You look really beautiful. RUE: Mm. ANNOUNCER 1: All right, here we go. Ten seconds left on the clock. CHEERLEADERS: Let's go, Blackhawks! ANNOUNCER 1: Can Nate Jacobs do it? This could be the final play of the game. Could be the final play of his career. CHEERLEADERS: Let's go, Blackhawks! NATE: Stay! CHEERLEADERS: Let's go, Blackhawks! NATE: Blue 36! Blue 36! Hut! ANNOUNCER 1: Nate Jacobs, he steps back. He's looking... Oh, he's off, he's off! He's going! He's taking the game into his own hands. There he goes! He's at the 30, he's at the 20. I think he's gonna do it. He's at the line! Yes! He made it! NATE: Let's go! Let's fucking go! Let's go! Get the fuck up! ANNOUNCER 1: East Highland crowd going bananas. He has warmed this place up in a heartbeat. This kid can get it done. CAL: You may have won the game, but you lost control of the team. And in the long run. if you don't lead, you're gonna lose. (sighs) You need to take a step back, Nate. I said take a step back. NATE: Get the fuck off me! Get the-- Get your fucking hands off me, you fucking faggot! Get the fuck off! Get the fuck off! CAL: Stop fighting. Stop fighting! NATE: Fuck you! Fuck you! CAL: You need to stop! NATE: Fuck you! CAL: You had enough? NATE: Fuck you! Get the fuck off me! CAL: Huh? Keep fighting. Keep it up. Huh? NATE: Get off! Motherfuck-- CAL: Do you wanna keep fighting? Huh? Oh, you think you're tough now, huh? Huh? Come on, Nate. NATE: Fuck! (sobs) JULES: What? I fuckin' hate this town. If I could, I'd burn it to the fucking ground. JULES: And salt the earth behind you. RUE: Jules, are you in love with Anna? JULES: Yeah. RUE: Are you, um... Are you in love with me? JULES: Yeah. RUE: Do you wish I was different? NURSE: This will help with the discomfort. Some patients like to listen to music. And just a little pinch. RUE: What if we just fucking left? Like, um, what if we just... We just fucking left this dance, we went home, grabbed a bunch of our shit. Just went to the city. What if we fucking left? JULES: (laughs) That's fucking crazy. FEZCO: I ain't here to hurt you. But if you fuck around, I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you. Where's the money at? DOCTOR: It's in the table. NURSE: We're almost done. FEZCO: Move slow. Jesus fucking Christ. You're a fucking doctor? Hurry the fuck up, man. FEZCO: Motherfucker, what the fuck you doing? Ass, drop the fucking gun! Bitch-ass motherfucker! Hey! Motherfucker! Drop the fucking gun! Stop! Stop! Stop going for the fucking gun! Bitch-ass motherfucker! I told you to fucking be cool! Bitch! Don't be doing that! RUE: Let's get the fuck out of here. Come on. JULES: Rue! RUE: Let's go. JULES: (laughing) Oh, my God! Bitch! SURGEON: All done. FEZCO: What the fuck did you do that for? Fuck! Fuck. Shit. whispering Goddamn. RUE: Woo! RUE: Jules. Is this a bad idea? JULES: No. RUE: whispering What the fuck? SUZE: How do you feel? CASSIE: Better. NATE: Maddy, get up. MADDY: No. NATE: Just get up. MADDY: Why? NATE: Could you stop being such a fucking cunt and just come dance with me, please? MADDY: You don't even know how to dance. NATE: It's a fucking slow song. Let's go. Get up. MADDY: Mostly you're despicable. But fine. I really fuckin' hate you. NATE: I know. MADDY: You're abusive, psychopathic. Most of the time I really hate the way you make me feel. NATE: I know. MADDY: (sniffles) It's not good for us. NATE: I know. MADDY: Meaning, like, we shouldn't be together. (sniffles) NATE: I know. CASSIE: ...Hi. NATALIE: Hi. I thought this was gonna be, like, a night I'd remember forever. (sniffles) LEXI: Well, I think you will remember it forever. Like, not in a bad way. Just... in a way that stays with you. NATALIE: Yeah. MOUSE: You're late. FEZCO: I got caught up dealing with some bullshit. MOUSE: I heard you got raided. FEZCO: But they ain't find nothin', though. Ain't got shit on me. MOUSE: Let's hope not. FEZCO: So, we all good? STATION CASHIER: Here you go. Deck seven. Departing in two minutes. JULES: Thank you. RUE: Jules, I just realized that I didn't bring my medication. JULES: We can get medication, like, everywhere. RUE: Yeah, but I don't think it's-- you know, I can, like, miss a day, you know? JULES: Rue, we'll figure it out. I promise. RUE: Jules, I don't-- I don't think this is a good idea. JULES: Rue, it was your idea. RUE: I know it was my idea, but I just... I don't think it's a good idea anymore is what I'm trying to tell you. JULES: It was a fucking great idea. I don't know what you're talking about. RUE: Can you slow down? 'Cause I'm thinking, you know, my mom, I don't want her to fucking freak out, all right? I don't want--- JULES: Rue, it's not that far, and, like, we're good. It's-- You can-- We can call. RUE: Okay, what am I gotta tell Gia, though, you know, like-- She's gonna wake up in the fucking morning. She's gonna think I'm missing. JULES: We're good. Come on. It's gonna be amazing. Rue! (laughs) Come on. RUE: (breathes shakily) JULES: whispering Please. I love you. LESLIE: "And there will be moments of relief, in her and in you. Moments that feel so normal, and calm, and rewarding that... you'll find yourself praying they last forever. Even though she's only a child, and all the hard parts have yet to even come. And at the age of 16, she'll overdose, spend four days in a coma, and you won't know if she'll live or die. But when she wakes up, she'll be given the opportunity to get clean, to become a different person, a better person. Here's the toughest part. No matter what you say, or do, or wish, the decision will be all hers. And all you can do is hope she gives herself the chance that she deserves." LESLIE: Did you take my money out of the wallet? GIA: No, ma'am. LESLIE: Rue? RUE: Yeah? LESLIE: I asked you a simple question. RUE: You make everything fucking worse. LESLIE: Back up. RUE: It's fucking forty dollars. LESLIE: I don't care. RUE: It's forty fucking dollars! LESLIE: I don't care-- RUE: It's fucking forty dollars. LESLIE: I don't care. RUE: What do you want? LESLIE: What do you mean, what do I want? RUE: What the fuck do you want? LESLIE: Get out of my face. RUE: You can't be any more of a bitch. You're such a fucking bitch. LESLIE: Oh, I'm a bitch? RUE: Yeah, you're a fucking bitch, because you just fucking s-- GIA: No! Stop! Stop! Obviously there's something wrong with her, and she's trying to get better- LESLIE: She's fucking mental, and I'm tired of you using that excuse. GIA: And you think this helps? LESLIE: It doesn't matter. I'm done. LESLIE: Leave. GIA: Mom! LESLIE: Leave. I don't care. Fucking leave! Leave. Yeah, leave. Go. RUE: You're fucking crazy. Fucking psychotic bitch. You fucking make me wanna-- Fuck this shit, man. You're fuckin' crazy. LESLIE: What? GIA: You proud? You proud? LESLIE: Go after your sister. You wanna be like her. GIA: I don't want to be like you. END OF EPISODE EIGHT: AND SALT THE EARTH BEHIND YOU ← The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed/Transcript Category:Transcripts